Five Nights at Pokespe
by FanPerson3456
Summary: A museum dedicated to the first ten dexholders is built after the museum for the first four was destroyed. When Platinum applies for the night shift, she is instantly hired. She soon discovers a dark secret about the place, will the heiress survive her first week and help her seniors? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my first story. It was originally just an idea that popped into my head one day and I rolled with it. I may or may not continue. Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated. Also , some characters are probably OOC. I haven't read much of the Diamond Pearl Arc yet.**

**Another important note is that this small series starts like the three games of FNAF go in. FNAF 2, FNAF, and the FNAF 3. So this is based around FNAF 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special/Adventures manga or the Five Nights at Freddy's. That credit goes to their amazing creators. **

* * *

Platinum looked over the news article she had found that advertised a job opening as a night guard in the new Dex Holders Museum. She might have been rich, but she wasn't taking this job for the money. She was taking it since she felt as though she needed to pay some respect to her fallen comrades. Platinum looked over the article once more, it read;

HELP WANTED

Grand Opening!

A Museum dedicated to the original ten Dex Holders.

Come be a part of the legacy these ten left behind!

$100.50 a week!

To apply, call XXX-XXX-XXXX

Platinum had called and had instantly been given the spot. Being a fellow Dex Holder the Professors instantly hired her. So here she was, in front of the Museum. She felt unnerved by the fact that she would finally get to see her seniors. Just not in the way that she would like.

The sound of the door opening pulled her from her thought.

The dark blue haired girl looked over to see an elderly man walk towards her.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "And welcome to the new Pokemon Dex holders Museum!" He grabbed Platinum's hands. "When we heard that a fellow Dex holder wanted to be the one that watched over the animatronics, Elm, Birch and I couldn't say no. Besides this way we can have you here all the time and you can help with the tours if we need it." He led Platinum into the Museum. "Now, let's get you into your office."

Platinum looked around the rooms she walked through, memorizing the layout of the building.

"And here we are!" Oak said a little excitedly. It was a fairly average sized room. There was a wheeled chair behind a table. There was a tablet on the table along with a flashlight and… a mask?

"Um… Professor, what is the mask for?" Platinum asked carefully.

Oak looked over to the piece of plastic. "Oh?" He held it up. It was a mask of none other than Sird. "I think Wally left it here." Oak set the mask back down. "He said something about the animatronics not working properly at night."

Platinum made a mental note that she would need to contact this Wally sometime and ask him about that.

"Anyway, it's almost midnight. Your shift is about to start. I'll leave you alone now. See you in the morning!" He waved to her as he proceeded to leave the building.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

That beeping was the sign that the shift had started.

Platinum sat down in the chair and looked at the phone. It had a recording on it. 'Might as well play it.' The Berlitz thought. She hesitantly pressed the play button.

"_Uh, hello? Hello? Welcome to your new job at the brand new and improved Museum of Pokemon History. I'm here to talk you through your first week on this new and exciting career path. _

_Now the company would like it if you would forget anything you may have heard about robots. People sometimes tend to view those things as bad because of all those horror films on them. Ever since… the accident… the Museum has spent a small fortune on making the new parts to it. The first ten Dex holders animatronics! Since there are kids around here they wanted the robots to be able to tie people into a criminal database. You know, to help the kids see the Dex holders as good people. So they can detect bad people a mile away!_

_But the system has got its kinks. Uh, the guy before you was the first night guard there. He complained about… conditions. We switched him over to the day shift. Uh, he mainly expressed concern about the animatronics trying to get into his office. That should be impossible. The museum should be the safest place on earth. Our engineers didn't really have an explanation for that… but my theory is that the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So they think that they are in the wrong room and that they need to go find anyone to see if they have any questions about them. So we have a temporary solution. There is a Salamence plush toy that makes growling noises in one room. It doesn't seem to affect any of them except one. You need to keep it wound up or it will stop. The others we have an easier solution. Just place that mask on. It seems that when the robots see that specific face they try to get as far away as possible. They don't really like that woman. _

_There is also the building's structure. There are no doors, but you have a handy flashlight. And even if your flashlight runs out of power, the building cannot. So check the light, put that mask on if you need to, and keep the Salamence toy wound up, it'll be easy! Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow!" -_Click-

Platinum sighed. That message had taken around three hours of the night already. She picked up the tablet. Might as well check on the building. She looked at the Kanto Dex holder part of the building. The robots looked fairly broken. "Red. Green. Blue. Yellow." She whispered their names out loud. The rich girl had read about her seniors. It saddened her that the things meant to show the world how great they were, were being trashed.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

Platinum snapped her head to the source of the noise; the right vent. She hesitantly turned on the light. It took all her will not to scream at that moment.

It was one of the Johto animatronics. He had shoulder length red hair and soulless silver eyes. A black jacket with red lining around the bottom, cuffs, and pockets covered his torso and a pair of white pants was on his lower half.

Platinum reacted without thinking. Snatching up the Sird mask that was left there and putting it on she watched as the robotic boy made a face of disgust and wandered back into the darkness of the vent. With a shaky hand the girl slowly pulled off the mask. It seemed to work this time, so she would use it in the future.

A bright red triangular symbol started flashing on her tablet screen, warning the rich girl of something.

Platinum quickly changed the screen to look at the room the triangle was blinking around. She saw the small button to wind up the Salamence plush and quickly pressed it. When it was full she flashed the light in that room and saw none other than one of the Hoenn Dex holders standing up rather than being in its original position.

He was looking straight into the camera with his red eyes. Bits of black hair could be seen coming out from underneath his white hat with a red and black band holding it to his head. Not much of his outfit could be seen at the angle the camera was in but a black and red short sleeved shirt could be made out.

Platinum looked at it wide eyed. She knew her fellow Dex holders were friendly, kind people. So why were these robot versions so creepy?

_Ding! Ding!_

Platinum looked at her watch. It was already 6 o' clock? That was fast. She stood up and started walking towards the front door. On her way there she noticed all the robots had moved back into their original positions.

"Ah! There you are!" It was Oak. "So how was your first night shift? I hope it wasn't too difficult."

Platinum shook her head. "No. Not at all, sir."

Oak smiled. "That's good. I'll see you back here at midnight then."

Platinum nodded and walked out of the Museum. Now all she needed to do was find this Wally, but not before getting some sleep.

"Lady!" Two voices called out to her.

The dark blue haired girl turned to see two boys running at her. One had blonde hair and bright orange eyes. He wore a white and orange striped T-shirt, jeans, and a bright green scarf. The other was a bit shorter and had black hair that poked out from underneath his red hat. His blue eyes were looking over the girl to make sure she was okay. He wore a black shirt that had white short sleeves, jeans covered his lower half, and a bright red scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"So," The blonde one, Pearl, started, "How'd it go?"

Platinum smiled a little at her friends. "It went well. I will answer any questions you two may have, but, I would like to get some sleep first."

"Kay, Lady." Diamond, the black haired one, answered as the three started their small walk to the Berlitz Mansion.

When the three arrived at the Berlitz mansion they were met by quite a few servants all welcoming Platinum home.

One came up to Platinum and bowed. (I don't know how servants would address the people they work for so I'm taking a guess. Correct me if I'm wrong, which I probably am) "Mistress Platinum," she stood up straight once more and smiled at the heir. "We have set up everything for you in your room."

Platinum nodded at the girl. "Thank you." She turned to Pearl and Diamond. "I would like to get some sleep. You two should be fine on your own here, correct?"

"Don't worry about it." Pearl responded to her question. "I'll make sure Dia doesn't eat everything in the kitchen."

Platinum smiled and watched as Diamond tried to tell Pearl he was wrong about him eating everything in the kitchen. She then quickly headed off to her bedroom, not used to waking up at midnight and staying up till six in the morning was taking its toll on her. Without changing into her pajamas she laid on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about the events the last six hours held.

Why did the robots want to come after her? Surely they should have recognized a fellow Dex holder, right? A thought then dawned on her. She had never actually met them. They must not have been programmed with knowledge that she, Diamond, or Pearl were also Dex holders. And who was Wally? And how much did he know of the Dex holders to know that that mask would work?

With these thoughts playing around in her head, she fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed the story and reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two. Sorry for the wait. I kind of lost interest in FNAF for a little bit. That and school is ending so I was getting a lot of homework plus studying for exams.

Also some things about this chapter you will need to know. Crystal is in her outfit in the Heartgold Soulsilver arc and Emerald is in his outfit in the ORAS chapters. It was just easier to picture him like that rather than in his tall suite thing. So if you don't know what they look like in those arcs take a couple minutes and look them up.

One more thing  
_**Phone guy talking  
**Thinking  
_"Talking"

That should be it. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

_Starly! Star!_

Gold-silver eyes(The wiki said gold, silver so I just called it this. Correct me if you want) slowly opened as the owner's brain registered the sound of Starlys.

One of the small birds was looking into the window of the room, curious as to what was going on inside the large building Platinum called home.

The owner of the eyes yawned and sat up and stretched, arms raised in the air during her stretching position. The girl looked over at the curious Starly sitting in the windowsill and smiled. She stood up and walked over to it, opening the window.

The Starly looked up at Platinum and chirped.

Platinum extended her hand to pet the small bird.

Feeling the sensation of being petted, it pushed its head into Platinum's palm. "Ly. Starly." It chirped happily.

Platinum kept petting it while she thought about the things that had happened over the course of the previous night. She had thought about it and part of her wanted to call Professor Oak and tell him that she wasn't going to have anything to do with those creepy robots anymore. But part of her wanted to know how exactly the ten of them had died.

"Ly. Sta." The Starly suddenly flew away from the window and Platinum.

"I don't suppose that Professor Oak would tell me what happened to them. I'll only know if I ask him." Platinum nodded to herself and turned away from the window. Yes, she would ask Oak as soon as she could. "But first." She looked over herself in the full body mirror standing in her room. Clothes from yesterday were still on her, her hair was a mess, and she looked tired despite getting sleep. She then started getting dressed.

* * *

"Alright," Pearl began. He and Diamond were in the Berlitz mansion's kitchen. Pearl had started talking and Diamond was eating. "I say we start working on-" he didn't get far before someone else walked into the kitchen.

"Pearl. Diamond." It was Platinum. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Dex Holders Museum. After thinking about the animatronics, I have some questions I wish to ask them."

"Yeah, sure, Lady." Diamond swallowed and answered before shoving more food into his mouth. "But let's finish lunch first."

Platinum laughing a little at her comrades love of food. "Of course. Diamond, if you could make us all a late lunch, that would be wonderful."

Diamond stopped chewing and looked at her with food still in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and smiled. "Sure." And with that, the young boy started cooking for the two others in the room and himself.

"So, why are we going to that museum?" Pearl asked curiously. "Don't you have enough time to look before your shift?"

Platinum looked over at her blonde friend. "I do, but I would like to go see them when I am not working."

Pearl nodded and gained a serious expression. "Do you know what happened to them? Our seniors I mean. Professor Rowan told Dia and I that they were dead... but he didn't go into detail."

"No." Was the short response. "That is what I wanted to go to the museum for."

"Do you think they allow food in there?" Diamond jokingly asked as he set down two plates of food on the counter next to him. He then turned around and grabbed a third one, sat down in one of the chairs, and did what he always did with food. Ate it.

Platinum looked down at her plate of food and began thinking again. She had so many questions and so few answers. But today. Today she was going to get answers. She had a feeling she would. She carefully got some food onto her fork and took a bite. She barely registered the taste in her mouth as she chewed. Her mind was too focused on the questions she had.

The three friends ate in silence for about fifteen minutes before heading to the museum. The short walk was just as quiet as lunch for the three. They each had their own questions and knew what they wanted to do. As they walked into the large building they looked at each other, nodded, and went their separate ways.

Platinum headed to her office. She decided it was the best place to start as there might be some clues left by the previous night guard.

However, when she got there, the desk looked absolutely empty besides a few stray papers.

"How did I not notice how empty the table was last night?" Platinum asked herself. She quickly stacked up the five pieces of paper. She asked herself that, but she already knew the answer.

Most of them were things that Platinum didn't need, but two of them caught her attention.

The heir knew she didn't have time to read them at the moment so she simply held onto them. The dex holder debated with herself about leaving them in her office, but decided against it. You never know who is going to come in and take something.

The sound of footsteps pulled the heiress out of her thoughts.

She snapped her head around to be face to face with Professor Oak. The heir instantly felt a little relieved that it wasn't one of the robots. "Professor Oak. I did not expect to see you."

Oak laughed. "Why not? I am one of the owners of this place. Anyway, what are you doing here? You don't start working till midnight."

Platinum nodded slightly. "I know. But Pearl, Diamond, and I wanted answers to our questions about our seniors. How they, um... died, for instance."

Oak's cheery expression left. "I'm sure if you look you'll find the answer." He turned around and walked out of the office, leaving the heiress alone.

Platinum sighed quietly and walked over to the chair by the office table and sat in it. She started to read over the papers she had grabbed. One that had caught her attention looked to be an old newspaper article. However, age was not what had drawn her attention. There was a section circled in red on the paper.

OPENING OF THE DEX HOLDERS MUSEUM!

A museum dedicated to the Kanto Dex holders!

They may be gone, but their story lives on

Come see the wonder of it all at XXXXXXXXXX

Platinum hummed quietly to herself. She would just have to go find this location and see what she could find there. The heir checked the clock sitting on her office table. It read 6:32. "Might as well head home and try to relax before I come back here." With that she stood up and started her way to the exit. As she walked out one of her butlers greeted her.

"Ah, Mistress Platinum. Pearl and Diamond already went home. They told me that you probably wanted some alone time to think."

Platinum nodded. "That is fine." It's _better that way. I need some time to think about everything. _"I am heading home now." and with that she started walking the short distance from the museum to the Berlitz mansion. She still had the papers in her hand, but refused to look at them yet. Although she really wanted to, the heiress knew she needed to calm down and not get into anything about her seniors until she was done with the night. _I have some time to take a quick nap. I should get some rest in order to make it through the night. _With that thought in mind she walked into her home and went straight to her bedroom and fell asleep on her bed.

"Missy." A calm voice said as the heiress was shaken awake.

Platinum opened her eyes to see none other than one of her many butlers.

"It is eleven. I'm sure you would like to get ready for your job now."

Platinum nodded. "Yes, thank you." She watched as the adult left without another word. _Let's go then._

* * *

Platinum felt anxious when she walked into the museum again. It was around 11:35 and her shift was coming closer. She recalled the events of the previous night and vaguely wondered why she would come back to that. Was it the thrill she got that she didn't get in her protected wealthy life? Was it being able to make her own decisions? She didn't really know for certain, but part of her felt that it was because she felt as though she had a debt to pay to her seniors. Platinum suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Ah, Platinum!" It was Oak. "I'm glad you came back. So, any questions before starting the night off?"

Platinum nodded at the elderly man. "I have one as of right now. Yesterday you mentioned Wally. Who is Wally and how can I contact him?"

Oak's cheery demeanor fell. "Wally helped us with creating this place. He said something about wanting to help the new night guards before he left for a small vacation. Elm, Birch, and I thought is was the least we could do for him. He should be coming back around the end of this week, though."

Platinum nodded. She would find this Wally sooner than she thought she would.

Oak's cheery act came back as quickly as it had left. "Well, it's almost midnight. I'll see you at six." He then quickly turned and left.

Platinum turned the opposite way and went towards her office. As she entered she instantly went to her desk and sat in the seat. 11:55 is what the clock read. "Let's get this over with." She said determinedly to no one. _The next recording could lead me to some clues about the animatronics or Wally. _She hesitantly reached towards the play button.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The noise startled Platinum enough to make her jump. She quickly pressed the play button before looking at the camera images shown on the monitor.

_**Ah… hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!**_

_The Salamence plush. _Platinum thought and quickly changed the monitor from the Johto trio to the Hoenn. She started to wind up the pokemon plush toy.

_**Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the condition the Kanto Dexholders are in. We brought them from the previous location. We tried to make them better looking, but that hasn't gone very well. **_

The heiress started to change the camera screen and look at the other animatronics. There was different rooms for the hoenn dex holders. Platinum flicked the light on to see a female looking robot.

The animatronic was standing in the corner of the room, blue colored spheres staring at the wall across from her. She had brown hair that reached to about her shoulders, although most of it was kept up in her blue colored bandana. It was hard to make out what kind of clothing she was wearing in the dim lighting.

Platinum didn't need the light to know which dex holder robot was standing in that room, however. "Sapphire." She whispered.

_**Then there's the smell. They tried to cover it up and it's kind of working. No one really wants to get rid of them though. But anyway, the Kanto models shouldn't be able to walk around. But if that happens the Sird mask should work on them too. **_

Platinum quickly set down the monitor and checked the vents. _Good. _ She thought. _No one's in them. _She then quickly flashed the light in the hallway and what she saw scared her a little.

_**Yeah, I always kind of looked up to the Kanto Dexholders. You know Green used to be Professor Oak's grandson before the incident. Oh, wait. **_

There at the end of the hall was none other than the mentioned person. Green was standing, watching, waiting for Platinum to make her next move.

_**Oh, yeah, Green. Hey, listen, he always was a bit twitchy at times. I don't know if the Sird mask will work on him. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him just flash your light at him from time to time. **_

Platinum kept the light on. If the person on the recording was explaining how to deal with the Green animatronic then she would let him.

_**Those older Kanto models would always get disoriented with bright lights. I heard it caused a system restart, or something like that. **_

Platinum snapped out of her daze and turned off the flashlight. She grabbed the monitor and changed the screen to the room with the Salamence plush toy. She placed her finger on the wind up button and sighed in slight relief. She then set the tablet down and flashed the hall with her flashlight again. A greater sigh of relief came when she saw that Green had gone.

_**Come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It could probably hold them in place for a few seconds. Might be in some of the newer models too. **_

_THUNK! THUNK!_

Platinum mentally yelled at herself for not checking the vents. She checked the left one first, but as soon as she got to the right one she threw the Sird mask on without a thought.

There in the right vent was none other than the animatronic that made its appearance the night prior. Silver was looking straight at the heir with his soulless silver orbs.

_**One more thing- don't forget the Salamence plush. I'll be honest, the robot version Ruby kind of scares me. It's a robot but it's always… thinking, and it can go anywhere… I don't think the Sird mask will fool Ruby, so just don't forget to wind the plush up.**_

Platinum took the mask off as soon as the robotic boy was gone and quickly started to wind the Salamence toy.

_**Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. **_-Click-

_If there is a tomorrow. _The heiress thought sadly. _No, I cannot think like that. _She then flashed the hall again. This time instead of Green in the hallway it was one of the Johto animatronics. "Crystal." The dark haired heir whispered.

There in the middle of the hall was the pigtail wearing girl. She was wearing her jean overalls and her long sleeved red shirt. Her white poofed up hat that was normally on her head, was now gone.

Platinum put the mask back on her face and waited a while. When she thought it was safe she took off the mask. She quickly checked the hall to see the female Johto dex holder had left. _They really don't like that person. I need to find out who Sird is. _

Her night soon became a sort of routine.

First the vents, then the hall, and lastly wind up the Salamence toy every now and then. The only thing disturbing her was the occasional appearance of Green, Sapphire, or Crystal in the hallway or Silver in the vents.

Platinum had gotten used to her routine until a new animatronic showed its face.

One that looked to be a young boy was sticking partially out of the left vent. His long blonde hair reached a little past his shoulders. His emerald eyes stared at the female guard with slight boredom. A green shirt could be seen on his torso, the vent was covering the rest of his body.

Platinum was about to throw the mask back on when a familiar noise stopped her.

_Ding! Ding!_

Platinum watched as the boy slowly crawled back into the vent, leaving her alone. "Another night done." Platinum started to relax." She then stood up. "I'm leaving now." And she did just that. With a quick goodbye to Professor Oak at the door the heiress went straight from the museum to her mansion. Too much was on her mind to take in any of the beautiful scenery of Sandgem town. Once inside her mansion, she ignored the servants and went straight to bed. Not getting used to this new sleeping pattern was taking its toll on her. She flopped ungracefully on to her bed and dreamless sleep soon followed.

* * *

A/N:

I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, can't say for sure how soon I'll be able to write these though. Especially since my computer died a while back and I'm trying to save up to get a new one. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter of Five Nights at Pokespe. This story was on the regular pokemon archive for awhile since one of my friends had read over my summary and wanted to change it to make it sound better and they took my story off the crossover archive. But, it's back now and will stay on here. **

**Also I would like to thank ilovedove for favoriting and crazyone-oh-one for following and favoriting. I also want to thank all those who have read this story. It reached 200 views. :D**

**As always enjoy the next chapter. And I don't own anything, that goes for chapter 2 as well since I think I forgot to say it.**

* * *

Black. That's all Platinum could see. She tried to open her eyes but to no avail. _Where am I?_ The girl asked herself. She finally was able to open her eyes. Around her looked to be a normal setting. A quiet hallway with some children's drawings taped on the walls. Platinum slowly picked herself up, went into a standing position and took a closer look at the pictures.

Although they all were slightly disturbing in their own sense, one caught the heir's attention from when she first looked at them. While most had stick figure people that all looked the same, this one depicted four specific people. The first was a stick figure boy with spiky hair drawn with red. Next to him was, again, a stick figure boy with spiky hair but he was drawn with green. Then there was a girl stick figure with long hair made with a blue color. And lastly there was a short girl with a long ponytail made of a yellow color.

Platinum's hand started shaking ever so slightly. She knew those four. Her seniors from kanto. Finding a picture like this itself was slightly unnerving, but the caption on it is what confused her.

Above the four stick figures of vast color was two simple words. "SAVE THEM" is what it read.

Suddenly a hand placed itself on Platinum's shoulder. The owner of the hand placed their head next to Platinum's and whispered one word. "Please."

Platinum gasped and turned around as fast as her body would let her. What she saw made her mouth go agape but utter no words due to pure terror.

There, standing in front of her, was none other than her deceased senior Gold.

He looked like Gold, but didn't have that enthusiasm that the Gold that Platinum had read about always seemed to have. No, this Gold looked like he was sad or depressed. Under his usually bright golden eyes were dark grey bags and his body seemed transparent.

"Please." He muttered again as he reached out towards Platinum. "Save them."

Platinum pressed herself against the wall when the transparent Gold started to slowly walk towards her.

The ghost looking Gold kept moving towards her regardless. "Please." He stopped moving towards her when he saw her fear and waited.

Platinum, though still afraid, calmed down. Obviously this transprent Gold didn't mean to cause any harm. "What do you mean 'save them'?" She asked cautiously.

Gold slowly pointed at the picture of the Kanto quartet Platinum was holding. "Trapped."

"Trapped?" Platinum looked back at the picture. "Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow? They're... trapped?" She looked back up at Gold. "What do you mean trapped?"

Gold shook his head and repeated himself. "Trapped. Save them. Please."

Platinum suddenly felt light headed and became dizzy. As she attempted to stay upright she tried to ask. "How do I... help them?" At the end of her sentance Platinum fell onto the ground, unable to keep herself up. The last thing she saw before losing consciouness was the transparent Gold looking sadly at her. "I'll...try." And then there was nothing.

* * *

The heiress jolted awake, panting and in a light sweat. _Calm down. _She told herself. After a few minutes her breathing was back under control and she stood up. Making her way to her private bathroom, she started wondering about her dream. "Was that real? Or did I imagine that?" She asked herself as she splashed some water onto her face.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Platinum looked over to her alarm clock sitting on her bed side table. It was a little difficult from her position in the bathroom but she manadged it.

It read 4:00 pm. The time that she had set on her alarm clock in case she did oversleep.

"How was I able to sleep that long?" Platinum asked herself. Usually she would be awake before then. "It must have been that dream." _Trapped. _She thought. _How are they trapped? _With that question the heir began to walk back towards her bed. _It doesn't matter what he meant. If they really are trapped. I'll help them! _

_CRINKLE!_

Platinum looked down at her feet the second she heard the noise. There, under her foot, was a peice of crumpled up paper. The heir knelt down to grab it but one look of the image on it made her gasp and retract her hand.

It was none other than the picture of the four stick figure dexholders with the words "SAVE THEM" on it. The exact one from her dream.

"W-what?" She fell backwards onto her bottom. "H-how can that be here?" Without a second thought Platinum grabbed the peice of paper, stood up, set it on the night stand and started getting changed into her outfit for the day. When that was done she snatched up the paper again. With a quick "goodbye" and "I'm heading out." to the servants she left her mansion as quickly as possible.

A gentle breeze started blowing as soon as Platinum walked outside the giant house. It was a cool breeze but not enough to cause one to wear a coat. The breeze stayed constant the whole time that Platinum took to walk from her house to the beach of Sandgem town.

Platinum stopped before she started walking into the sand and let the breeze blow over her. She really needed something like this to calm herself down. With all the disturbing activities in the museum and that dream she had, it was refreshing to clear her mind. "Alright," she began to herself. "I need to find this Wally as soon as possible. But first, I need to get through this week." Professor Oak had told her that Wally would probably be back by the end of the week. "Then I need to find the location of the old museum. Professor Oak might be able to tell me where it is."

"Oaky, Bidoof!" A voice yelled, which caused Platinum to look at the source of the noise. It was a young boy with none other than a Bidoof standing in front of him. On the other side of him was another young boy with a Starly. "Use tackle!"

Platinum watched as the small rodent pokemon ran into the bird pokemon. If only her seniors were still around, they could be the same. Having fun pokemon battling with one another. However, that isn't how things went. Someone out there had hated the ten original pokedex holders enough to kill them and honestly Platinum couldn't think of anyone that could have held that much hatred towards them.

The breeze started to pick up, making the heiress shiver a little. With one final look at the body of water, Platinum turned and started to head back in town. She had no intention of going to the museum today until she had to for her night shift, but she still wanted to figure some things out about her seniors. And what better way to do it than by using the vast amount of information her family could get.

* * *

The noise of someone pressing computer keys could be heard throughout the entire library owned by the Berlitz family. On one of the many plush chairs that were placed here and there in the library, sat none other than the heir to the building.

She was getting as much infomration about her ten seniors as she could. So far the only thing she had gotten were news article telling the world that they were dead. One in particular Platinum decided to read fully rather than skimming.

_"DEX HOLDERS GREEN AND BLUE FOUND DEAD_

_Two of the famous Pokedex Holders Green Oak and Blue were found dead inside of the Viridian City gym. Although there is no evidence on who the culprit is, it has been determined that the killer stabbed the two dexholders to death. The police are advising everyone around the Viridian city area to take extra precautions to keep safe."_

That's all that Plaitnum could read before she felt sick. There had been a date set up for her, Diamond, and Pearl to meet there seniors. That had been a long time ago. The three friends had been told by Professor Rowan that the other dexholders were buisy and couldn't make the meeting. It wasn't until the museum had been rebuilt in Sandgem town of the Sinnoh region that the three had realised what happened to their seniors.

_Beep. Beep._

The soft beeping noise alerted the heir that she needed to head over to the museum. It was already 11:00. The girl hadn't realised how long she had been looking for information. With one final look at the news artcile, she put it in her bag that she had next to her and headed out.

* * *

Platinum walked into the closed museum around 11:50. Usually Professor Oak was there to greet her, but not this time. This time no one was there. With no hesitation the heiress walked from the entrance to her office. Sitting in her seat, she set her bag of papers and books onto the floor next to the table. She didn't get as much information as she wanted in her time limit for the day, but she did get quiet a bit.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

With no hesitation Platinum pressed the play button on the recorded message and grabbed the tablet that was on the table.

_**Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!**_

Platinum quickly set the tablet down and checked the vents and hall. Once again, like last night, Green was standing in the back of the hall.

_**Did...uh...Did Green ever appear in the hallway? Probably not.**_

_Yes he did. _Platinum thought. _He's still creepy when he's in that back area of the hall. _Platinum shook her head to get her back into the game rather than in the clouds. She flashed down the hall a couple of times to stall Green before picking up the tablet. She quickly switched to the room with the Salamence plush and started to wind it up.

_**I was just curious. Like I said, I always looked up to Green. Uh, when they were making the Hoenn dexholders the Sapphire robot would always be around Green for some reason. Professor Oak said that it might have something to do with both of them having fire type starters and that the real Sapphire liked to train. So she would want Green to train her. That's Professor Oak's theory at least.**_

_That does make a little sense. Sapphire loved to train her pokemon. _Platinum thought to herself. Her seniors, with the exception of Ruby, all really loved to train and get better at battles. Platinum quickly checked the vents and hall again. None of the robots were there for once and it made Plaitnum relax a little. Snatching up the tablet again, she went back to looking in the different rooms of the museum.

_**The only problem with the Sapphire model was that she kept losing pieces and parts the more she moved. The staff tried to put her back together again but, she kept moving and kept falling apart. The staff still try to fix her, but she keeps moving. They might take off her free raoming mode to save time. **_

Platinum started to wind up the Salamence plush before putting down the tablet and flashing the hall way. Not only was Green in the hall this time, but the partially destroyed Blue was also standing in the hall, trying to get in the office. Platinum flashed the flashlight a couple of times before going back to the tablet screen.

_**Oh, hey, before I go, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard. Those stories always follow popular places and seldom mean anything. I can assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however trajic it may be, has nothing to do with the museum. It's all just rumors and speculation... People trying to make a buck from something popular. Happens all the time... Uh, the day guard has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening to close. **_

_**Okay, well, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess. **_

Platinum sighed a little at the end on the call. She set the tablet down and checked the vents. She flashed the light down the hall to see that Green and Blue had left and Crystal had taken their place.

_THUNK! THUNK!_

The heiress quickly turned the light off and checked the vents again. No one had crawled into her office area yet and she wasn't going to let it happen now. Trying not to panic, the girl flashed the hall again. The heir almost dropped the flashlight when she saw who was standing in the hall.

It was none other than Red himself. Despite being broken, the understander could still tell it was him. Unlike the other robots, he wasn't in the back portion of the hall, instead he was already close to the opening of the office.

Platinum was at a loss for words. She had read that Red was the best of the dexholders and to see him, even a robot version of him, this close slightly terrified her. Especially since the robots were trying to get in her office. Although the person on the phone had told her that there was nothing to worry about, she had a gut feeling that if they got in, it would be bad.

Without thinking she threw the Sird mask on and waited. It was only on for a short time, however as the tablet had the blinking red warning sign, warning her that the Salamence plush's wind was running low. Platinum took the mask off and picked up the tablet. She began winding the toy as much as she could.

It only got wound up to about half when Platinum saw one of the robots come into her office out of the corner of her eye. She set the tablet down with no regard to the electronic device and threw on the mask.

As the lights flickered on and off, the heiress could feel her heart sped up as fear and dread came over her. She could make out the form of the destroyed Blue robot form the small amount of light that came every now and then.

The heiress closed her eyes in fear of what was going to happen. After a few seconds she peeked a little bit. The lights were back to normal and the robot version of Blue had left. Platinum sighed as she took the mask off. She thought she was going to die for sure. Platinum looked at the front of the mask in her hand. The face of the woman known as Sird looked back at her. _It doesn't matter how creepy this mask is. It saved me now, it will save me later. _With no other thought, the heir picked up the tablet and started to wind the plush again. When she decided it was enough she set it down ad flashed the hall. Red was back in the hall. Platinum quickly went to check inside the vents by using the tablet. Her heart was starting to slow down but it quickly started to beat harder again.

Once again the tablet was thrown onto the table and the Sird mask was on her face as she watched another animatronic make its way into the office.

Instead of Blue, or Red, or any of the animatronics who had been a problem recently, this one was one that Platinum hadn't seen anywhere besides its original room. It was none other than the broken robot of Yellow.

The robot's jaw was broken and Yellow's arms were stertched out. Wires could be seen coming outfrom where her hands should have been connected to. She was more petite than the other robots and, unlike the others, her face could be seen from the eye holes of the mask. Others, like the Blue robot, were too tall to have their faces seen from the mask.

Platinum's breathing stopped in her fear. She wanted to be as quiet as she cold so the robot would leave.

Just as the robot left the office the familiar dinging noise that brought relief to everyone who worked the night shift in a place like this rang through the office.

As Platinum set the mask down, she grabbed her bag, and started to head out of the museum. She saw some other employees there already and Platinum was more than happy to let them work and to leave the place. As the young girl walked through Sandgem town she began to wonder about her seniors. Mose specifically how the ghost version of Gold had appeared and asked her for help. She stilll didn't know if that was a dream or if it was something serious.

"And if they are trapped, how do I help them?" Platinum asked herself. Platinum shook her head. She was too tired to think about this. She needed her sleep right now. As the heir walked into her mansion, she went directly to her bedroom, ignoring everyone that tried to talk to her. She knew this was rude, but she was too tired and a little scared at this point to care.

As soon as she hit the soft, warmth of her bed she pullled the covers over her and fell asleep. Part of her hoped that Gold would leave her alone, but part of her wanted Gold to show up so she could get some answers. With those thoughts the heir drifted into dreamland that would hpoefully take her mind off of the terrors of the museum.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, chapter 4 is here. I'm gong to try and update quicker now. The reason it had been going slow was because my mom, brother, and I were sharing the same computer so I had barely any time to type these up. But now my computer is fixed so I can write this whenever I want.  
I want thank whitecat2015 and pokemonroars for favoriting and following. I also want to thank the person who reviewed. That got me really hyped to write this chapter. Also I know you said your name was a coincidence but you were labeled under guest so... But thank you for reviewing nonetheless. I also want to thank everyone who read this story. Chapter 3 alone has over 100 views! You guys are awesome!  
Also, when I'm done writing this through I'm probably going to rewrite chapter 1, 2, and 3. But that won't be till after the story is done so it shouldn't take up any time I have to write the next chapter. On more thing, Platinum is probably OOC at the end, but my mom said that that would be how a person would react if they were almost killed so.  
**

**Anyway, I should do the disclaimer now. I don't own Pokémon Adventures/Special or Five Nights at Freddy's. **

**Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Platinum slowly opened her eyes. She instantly recognized where she was. It was the same hallway that she had been in the prior night. The same one from when Gold had visited her. The young female dexholder stood up and brushed any dust and dirt off herself. The heiress walked towards the side of the hall covered in childlike drawings. The "SAVE THEM" drawing wasn't among the pictures displayed anymore.

The Berlitz started to look around herself, trying to find a certain someone. _'Where is he?'_ She thought to herself.

A faint noise came from the end of the hallway.

_'Was that... laughter?' _The heir looked towards the source of the noise. Pushing the thought of the terrible possibilities, the pokedex holder starting walking towards it.

It was a fairly short walk until the faint light of a room had come into view. The room looked a lot like some of the rooms in the museum but it seemed older.

The heiress was suddenly stopped. Platinum tried to move her legs back into a walking motion, but to no avail. "What... what is going on?" She asked to no one, slightly scared. If Gold had visited her in this "realm" there was a chance that any of the others might come as well. "Why can't I move my legs?" She was struggling, trying to get them to move.

A hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder, causing her to stop her attempts.

"Stop." A familiar voice told her.

Platinum turned her head enough to look at who the owner of the hand was. It was once again the transparent Gold with the same tired look he had before.

Without warning Gold took his hand off the girl's shoulder and pointed towards the doorway. "Watch." He simply stated.

Platinum looked towards the doorway, waiting for something to happen. From the angle that she was at she could only see a little of what was going on. But she could see the shadows of a few people from it. There seemed to be four people, three were around the same height and one was shorter than the others.

Their voices could be heard slightly. They seemed to be laughing and having a good time.

Platinum looked back at Gold. "Are those the seniors from Kanto?"

Gold's nod was the only response.

Platinum tried to move her legs again. She began to grow frustrated after a few minutes and looked at Gold pleadingly. "You told me to save them! To help them! So please, allow me to do that!"

Gold said nothing and his tired expression never faltered.

Platinum's vision began to turn fuzzy at that point. "No." She said to no one. "Not now." She looked back at the doorway and once again tried to walk towards it. As if some miracle had happened too late, she was able to walk again. "No." She whispered as she reached towards the doorway. After her first few steps, however, her legs lost all of their energy and she fell to the floor.

Gold looked at her collapsed form sadly.

"Plea-" was all the heir got out before her vision went black and the battle for consciousness was lost.

* * *

Platinum woke up with a gasp as she shot up into a sitting position. Her heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard for the next few seconds. After her breathing was under control, the heiress looked over at her alarm clock. It was only 2:45 this time. Sighing, the heiress got out of her bed and walked over to the large mirror attached to her dresser.

Her reflection didn't look too bad. Her hair had a slight case of bed head and light grey bags were starting to make their presence known on the girl's face.

Platinum looked away from her reflection and proceeded to walk into her private bathroom.

Around thirty minutes the pokedex holder walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day. Platinum walked out of her bedroom and headed out of her room towards her library. She needed to get information on her seniors, no matter how grotesque it was. Platinum snatched up the laptop she had been using the previous day and began to search once again.

Around an hour of typing later the heiress had finally come up with something of use.

A couple of new articles, these, however, were about Red and Yellow's death.

"_POKEDEX HOLDER RED FOUND DEAD!_

_A few weeks ago the Dex Holder Red was found dead at the base of Mount Silver. Although originally speculation suggested a wild Pokemon attack, evidence proves otherwise. Multiple stab wounds were found on his torso, including the fatal blow that killed him. His Pokemon were found on his person, however-"_

She had to stop there.

The next was dated a few weeks after.

"_POKEDEX HOLDER YELLOW _

_Just two weeks after Red's death Yellow, a local resident in Viridian, was found dead in her house that she shares with her uncle. Her Uncle had been out fishing when the incident occurred. Similar to Red, she was found with multiple stab wounds. Her Uncle had returned home to find the scene and contacted police immediately."_

Platinum sighed as she read over the papers. Quickly putting them into her bag with the other notes she had gained from this experience, the heir then stood up and walked out of her library. She could only take so much of reading of her seniors' deaths. _'I don't know what I would do if anything like that happened to Pearl or Diamond.' _Quickly slapping herself, Platinum tried to rid herself of the dark thoughts that had made their way into her head. _'No, I need to focus. I need to help my seniors.' _

"Lady!" Two male voices yelled as two figures ran towards the heiress. It was none other than Diamond and Pearl.

Platinum smiled at her two friends. "Hello, Pearl, Diamond. You two aren't usually here this early."

"Well, you've been focusing on something that seems important." Diamond spoke up.

"And that's why we came here." Pearl had finished for Diamond. "We're going to help you."

Platinum looked a little shocked. She knew that what she was trying to do might not be something her close friends could help her with. The dark haired girl smiled again and nodded. "I have been looking into how our seniors…" She let the sentence trail.

Diamond looked a little lost but Pearl knew exactly what to do. "You want us to look into it more while you can't. Is that right?"

Platinum nodded. "Yes, if you could do that, it would be wonderful."

Pearl looked at Platinum with determination. "Then that's what Dia and I'll do. You just worry about getting ready for your job."

Platinum smiled happily and nodded. "Thank you. You may use the library if you need to. I need to head to the museum. I will be back, soon hopefully."

Pearl nodded and started towards the library, dragging Diamond, who was waving and saying bye to Platinum, with him.

Platinum giggled softly at the two before turning around and heading towards the door in her mansion that lead to the outside world. Opening the door, the heir let the gentle breeze stroke her face. It was a pleasant feeling. It was calming, relaxing. _'A good thing to experience after last night.' _With that last thought in mind Platinum began to walk towards the Pokedex Holders Museum.

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak was looking over some of the reports that the police had gotten. He was currently sitting Platinum's desk in the office. They were dated to a few years ago. They were all about the Dex Holders deaths. The police hadn't been anywhere near finding the murderer. Oak had thought that he had finally moved on from it, but Platinum's recent questions had been stirring his hatred towards whoever had done it.

"Don't worry, Professor." A hand made its way onto Oak's shoulder. "I'm sure whoever did it has learned their lesson. Even if the police didn't find them, other trainers must hate them as well."

Oak sighed. "I suppose you're right. All ten of them were admired by both the young and old." Samuel put the reports in the folder he had with him. "Alright," he stood up and turned towards the exit. "You better go and start cleaning up some of the rooms before the next rush comes in." He then proceeded to walk out of the room.

The person nodded. "Of course. That is what you're paying me for."

* * *

Platinum walked into the museum without a thought. There were only a few people looking at some of the exhibits.

A small child had stopped in front of Platinum, looking up at her in glee. He pointed at her and started jumping up and down a little, his red baseball cap, shirt, and oversized jeans bouncing with every jump. "You're Platinum Berlitz!"

Platinum was a little shocked that this kid knew her name.

"You're one of the Pokedex Holders!" The kid continued. He pulled out a pokeball and threw it. A small blue tadpole like pokemon with a swirly design on its stomach had come out of the red and white capsule. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! It said that the Pokedex Holders never backed away from a challenge! So let's battle!"

Platinum was at a loss of what to do.

"ALFRED!" An older woman came up to the child and grabbed his wrist. "Put Poliwag back in its pokeball. A museum is no place to be having a pokemon battle." She scolded her son. As soon as the Pokemon had been placed back in its pokeball the mother started to drag the boy away. "Now come, Alfred. Leave the nice lady alone."

Platinum watched as the boy quietly protested. _'He really likes the Pokedex Holders. Such a young child like him. I wonder about those who were around when my seniors were alive. I wonder how much admiration they had for them.' _Platinum began walking through the museum again. _'He must have really looked up to Senior Red. He wore the same kind of clothing, he even had his own Poliwag.' _

On the other side of the hall Platinum was walking through was a familiar face. The man looked up from his papers and saw Platinum.

With a smile he said. "Ah! Platinum! It's nice to see you." It was none other than Professor Oak.

Platinum smiled and bowed slightly to the older man. "It is nice to see you again, Professor."

"What are you doing here so early?" Oak asked her.

"I thought it would be good to get some fresh air before I started my shift, but I ended up coming here." Platinum explained. "But don't worry, I shall not be a problem while I am here."

"Don't worry, Platinum. You won't be a problem. It might bring in some more people if they knew a Pokedex Holder was in the building right now." Oak explained. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later." With that he walked past the heiress and headed towards the exit. _'She must still be getting used to the shift. She starting to get bags under her eyes.' _

Platinum had started to walk towards her office. Once again the heir had spotted someone coming towards her. Although this person was different. She didn't know them but they seemed familiar.

The person was undoubtedly female, her light purple hair reached a little above her shoulder, and her clothing showed that she was the janitor. "Oh, hello there. I believe you are the night guard who has been working here."

Platinum nodded. "Yes."

The woman smiled. "Well, I hope those robots aren't that scary at night. Working here during the day, I've heard some rumors about them. Some say that the robots are possessed by their respective Dex Holder."

'_That wouldn't be hard to believe at this point.' _Platinum thought to herself.

"But don't let silly rumors discourage you from your job." The woman continued. "Anyway, I have work that needs to be done." She began walking away. "I'll see you later, Platinum."

Platinum watched as the woman left. As soon as she was out of eye sight Platinum began walking towards her office again. That woman had seemed familiar, but the heir didn't know where from. Once inside her office the female Dex Holder sat in the chair at her desk. Platinum looked at where two f the animatronics had been standing in her office just last night.

The Yellow and Blue robots had been close to getting her. It honestly had frightened Platinum at the time. But she couldn't let that stop her from helping her seniors.

Without thinking too hard about it, Platinum pulled out the "SAVE THEM" picture from her bag. She looked at it intently while she thought. _'How do I save them? Gold hasn't told me anything about how to do it. I feel like I am getting closer though.' _She recalled the events in her dream, she was close to the door. When she was close to the Kanto Dex Holders, she felt as though the answer lied behind the doorway. _'I'll ask Gold when I see him tonight.' _Platinum glanced at the clock on her desk.

It read 9: 55. Too late to head home and come back. It would easier if she just stayed at the museum until her shift.

With that in her mind Platinum placed her arms on the table and set her head on her arms. A small nap wouldn't hurt. And no one would come to see her in her office at this hour. She closed her eyes and drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Platinum's eyes opened as she heard the alarm. She glanced at the clock. Midnight exactly. With no hesitation Platinum grabbed a hold of the tablet on her desk and switched the camera to Ruby's room and began to wind up the Salamence plush to give her some time. After it was wound to satisfaction she set the tablet down and used her flashlight to check down the hall.

As usual, Green was standing in the back of the hall.

Platinum noted that he looked a lot scarier than when he was around children and adult during the open hours. Turning the flashlight off, the heiress grabbed the screen again and wound up the Salamence plush.

CLUNK!

Platinum's eyes bolted to the hall and she quickly grabbed her flashlight and lit up the large opening to her office.

Green was still in the hall like he always was. But this time Sapphire had made her appearance. She had grabbed onto one of the metal beams in the ceiling and was hanging. Like last time Platinum had saw her, she was slightly broken, however, she was broken in different places than last time.

Flashing the hall a couple of times with the flashlight, Platinum picked up her tablet and wound up the Salamence again. Looking back up at the hall she was amazed to see that both Green and Sapphire had left. _'The phone message!' _The heiress quickly pressed the play button before she began to look through the cameras again.

_**Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of this!**_

_**Um, just to update you, there's been some kind of investigation going on by Professor Oak himself. The Professor said we might have to close for a few days… if it gets serious. I just want to make sure you know that it's really just a precaution. Uh… It should be all sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things tonight. **_

CLUNK!

Without hesitation Platinum illuminated the hallway again. Both Green and Sapphire were there once more.

**_Um, just a side note, try to avoid contact with the animatronics tonight. Professor Oak doesn't want anyone to tamper with them till he's done with his investigation. Apparently the Professor is thinking someone tampered with their systems. The robots are acting a little weird, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids and adults who come in to see things about the Dex Holders, but when they encounter someone who works here, they just… stare._**

Platinum looked up from winding the plush and picked up the flashlight and flashed it down the hall again. Sapphire had left once more, but Green remained.

_**Uh… Anyways, just hang tight. It should al pass. Good night!**_

THUNK! THUNK!

Platinum turned the right vent light on. Nothing. Moving to the left vent, she could make out a shadowy figure. Judging by the hair style and size it was Emerald. Platinum quickly picked up the Sird mask and placed it on.

THUNK! THUNK!

Emerald had yet to leave and some other animatronic was in the air vent as well.

'_Do not panic.' _The heir told herself. '_They will leave. Once they do, make sure Green cannot get any closer and wind the plush. Simple.'_

THUNK! THUNK!

Platinum pulled the mask off and checked the vents. Nothing. Nodding to herself she lit up the hall to see that Green had left. Turning the torch off the heir picked up her tablet and wound the plush toy up. Setting the tablet down, she caught a glimpse of brown. Without thinking her hand grabbed the Sird mask and placed it onto her face.

It was once again Blue. Like last time the lights were flashing, but this time Platinum felt more afraid. And for one good reason. Blue was bent over slightly, looking directly into the eye holes of the Sird mask, right at Platinum.

Platinum took the mask off as soon as Blue had left and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Never had any of the animatronics looked into the mask like that before. _'I need to focus. I will think about it later.' _She picked up the tablet and was horrified to see that the Salamence plush was down to one fourth already. She started to wind it without hesitation. After winding it up all the way the heir set the tablet down and illuminated the hall once more.

Red was standing in the hall, looking once again like he was going to pop into the office at any moment.

Platinum started to lose focus on what she had to do at this point.

SLAP!

Platinum slapped herself. "Stay focused!" She told herself.

Without warning the lights started to flicker and Platinum once again grabbed the mask and put it on. Red had made his way into the office while she was trying to get herself to focus.

Platinum's fears started to get the best of her when he looked at the eye holes and seemed to be looking at Platinum, not the mask.

The lights flashed a few times and Red left the office.

Platinum took the mask off with shaky hands and quickly started to wind the Salamence toy once more.

CLUNK!

Platinum sat the tablet down to look what had tried to get close to her office this time. When she caught sight of what it was, her heart skipped a beat.

There, hanging upside down from the office ceiling, was Sapphire. The female robot was staring at Platinum, never blinking.

Platinum went to grab the mask, but accidentally knocked it off of her desk since her hands were still shaking. _'I'm going to die.' _She thought.

Sapphire and Platinum had a staring contest for what had seemed to be an hour. Platinum glanced down at her clock. It had been five minutes. But that was all that the girl needed. It was now 5:59.

CLUNK!

Platinum looked up to see Sapphire getting ready to jump at her.

Sapphire lunged face first at Platinum.

The heiress closed her eyes, waiting to feel the cold metal on her skin. Any second it would come. Any second… now? Platinum opened her eyes to see that the animatronic had crashed onto the floor behind her. She looked up at the clock. 6:00, she had just made it.

Platinum quickly stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked as fast as she could out of the building. There had been too many things that had happened today. First the janitor, then not one or two but four animatronics coming into her office. And because of the Sapphire incident she now knew that they would come and attack her. Platinum suddenly stopped in her tracks. She had left the "SAVE THEM" picture on her desk. Who knows what someone would do to it if they found it. Without a hesitation Platinum turned around and walked back into her office.

Inside her office was none other than Sapphire. The brunette robot was looking at the "SAVE THEM" picture. Sapphire looked up at Platinum, back at the picture, and back at Platinum. The robot then held the paper out to the heir.

Platinum nodded and took the paper from the robot. "Thank you." She whispered and Sapphire nodded in response.

"Quickly." A voice whispered from behind Platinum.

The heir spun around to see who had been behind her. The only thing she saw was a glimpse of red, black, and yellow.

The Sapphire robot waved to Platinum and began making its way back to its designated place.

Platinum quickly walked out of her office once more, all the while she was looking at the picture. "Quickly." She whispered to herself. "I will save them. I will help them." The heiress told herself.

After a few minutes of walking, the girl was out of the Museum and in front of her house. Without a moment's hesitation she walked inside her house and went straight to her bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed, setting her bag on the floor, and curled up, quickly falling asleep. The day's experiences had made her adrenaline levels rise and now it was making her exhausted.

Not caring if Gold would visit her in her sleep or not, she fell into her blissful unconsciousness where the animatronics couldn't harm her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay real quick, the purple haired girl mentioned is not an OC. Just wanted to make that clear since one of my friends said that they wrote a story with one of their OCs and they got some negative comments. I just wanted to make it clear that she is not an OC . **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I know it's been a bit of a wait for this chapter, but school started while I was about half way through the chapter. Also, school is going to take up a lot of the time that I could use to write these chapters. Aside from the honors classes I normally have I also have an AP class. For those of you who don't know it's pretty close to a college class. So, yeah, updates may be around every month or so.**

**Aside from that, I want to hank everyone who reads this story. It's gotten over 600 views! You guys are awesome. I also want to thank Delta Princess for following and favoriting and Heroi Oscura for following the story. I also want to thank the people who took the time to review the story. Seeing that people actually enjoy this story makes me really happy and pumped to write the chapters. Now on to reviews.**

**Heroi Oscura: I'm glad that you like my story. I was a little worried when I first posted it since, like you said, it is my first story. Also, I did talk about how she wasn't taking the job for money in the first chapter, but I decided to make it a little more obvious in this chapter. And thank you for pointing out the grammar mistake. I didn't realize I was doing that. When I rewrite the chapters I'll fix that. **

**Courage and Love: I'm really happy that you like the story and like I said earlier, updates are going to be a it slower since school started, but I'll try to write the chapters as fast as I can. I'm more of a quality before quantity person. **

**Zaaze: Thank you. :)**

**Now onto the disclaimer. I don't own FNAF or Pokespe. Also, while thinking of how to incorporate FNAF 4 I realized that the Kanto four will have to be wearing their LeafGreen FireRed outfits in this story. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Platinum opened her eyes as soon as she could. Like before, she was in the hallway. Platinum picked herself up off the ground and looked at her suroundings. It was the same hallway, but it wasn't a hallway anymore. The two pathways had been turned into walls. So the hallway was now just a simple rectangular room with the same children's drawings. Platinum walked over to one of the walls that used to be an open pathway and looked it up and down, she placed her hand on it to make sure it was real and not just imagined. Nope, it was solid.

"Quickly," a familiar voice rang through the now room.

Platinum didn't have to turn around to know that it was Gold. Despite knowing who it was, she still turned her head to look at him.

Gold looked almost the same as he did the few times before when he had visited the heir, however if one paid attention to small details, it could be seen that the dark bags underneath the raven's eyes were darker than usual. "Quickly," he repeated.

Platinum fully turned around at this point. "How do I save them?" She asked the boy. If she was going to help them, and if it had to be done soon like Gold was implying, she needed to know how to do it.

Gold simply shook his head. He started walking in the opposite direction from where Platinum was standing. When he realized that the girl wasn't following him, he turned towards her. He motioned for her come with him.

Thinking it might lead to her answer, Platinum followed Gold. She was shocked to see one of the walls was now an open hall. _'It must have happened when I was looking the other way.' _She reasoned to herself. It didn't bug her too much since she was technically following a ghost of her deceased senior.

The two went through many of the rooms in the area. They all had the same design to them, but despite being a different building the design looked similar to the Dex Holders Museum.

Without warning Gold stopped.

Platinum stopped with him. She looked around. The room didn't seem any different form the others. Just a plain old room with a few tables and empty displays.

The next few seconds seemed to go by in slow motion for the female Dex Holder.

Something had tackled itself into Gold, shoving the poor boy off his feet and onto the floor. While tackling Gold, the thing had managed to shove Platinum as well.

Platinum was thrown into a wall and hit her head fairly hard. Once again she was fighting a losing battle for her consciousness. The heir looked over to see Gold looking at her, his eyes wide with fear rather than the sadness they usually held.

"Pokedex," whispered Gold before the purple humanoid figure began fighting with Gold.

"Wait," Platinum whispered as she tried to reach out to the two. She was going to try and stand up but her vision went black before she could.

* * *

Platinum's eyes fluttered open. It was an unusual thing to wake up peacefully like this as she had been waking up in a rather violent way recently. Sitting up, the heir looked at her clock. 3:43, not too late but not as early as the heiress would've liked.

"Star!" A starly was yelling at her from her window.

Platinum looked at the small bird, got out of bed, and walked over to the window. She opened it and watched as the small pokemon jumped in front of her.

"Ly!" It cried happily and nudged its head against the girl's hand.

Platinum started to pet the starly absentmindedly. Her thoughts were more focused on what had happened last night. What was that purple figure and why did it seem familiar?

The starly felt the hand stop moving and angrily looked at Platinum. "Star!" It yelled before flying back out the window.

Platinum watched as the small bird flew away and closed her window. She turned back towards her bed. A piece of paper was on it. Without thinking about it much, the heir walked over and picked it up.

It was drawn in the same style as the "SAVE THEM" picture but instead of people a pokedex was drawn on it and there were no words.

"The Pokedexes," Platinum whispered. She set the paper back on her bed and went into her bathroom to change.

After a fifteen minute trip in the bathroom the heiress walked back out in her clothes for the day and grabbed the paper from her bed as well as her bag that had been sitting next to her bed. With those two items in hand, the girl walked out of her room.

A quick trip through her mansion and she was once again at the library. She walked in and sat in the closest seat she could find. Rummaging through her bag, she grabbed the three news articles she had found over the past few days. The ones about her seniors' deaths. The heir decided to pick up from where she had left off on them.

The one about Blue and Green was first.

"_The police are advising everyone around Viridian city to take extra precautions to keep safe. Any and all information regarding their deaths should be reported to the police immediately. Professor Oak is trying to find any clues as to who the killer is by checking their pokedexes."_

Platinum reread the last sentence a couple of times. Professor Oak had the pokedexes. So they hadn't been stolen, like she first assumed.

The next one pulled out was Red's.

"_Multiple stab wounds were found on his torso, including the fatal blow that killed him. His Pokemon were found on his person, as was his pokedex. The pokedex was broken beyond repair however__,__ and Professor Oak is now taking a look at it to find any clues about the killer."_

'_So it's not just senior Green and senior Blue's pokedexes but Red's as well__.__' _Platinum thought with a puzzled look on her face. '_If I am thinking about this right then-__.__' _She stopped her thoughts to grab the news article about Yellow's death.

"_Her Uncle had returned to find the scene and contacted police immediately. Police arrived and checked over the scene. Like Red, her pokedex was completely destroyed and has been sent to Professor Oak."_

'_So all of their pokedexes were given to the Professor.' _With little thought about the whole scenario, Platinum decided she was going to try and ask Professor Oak about them. Although her previous attempts at questioning the older male were starting to bring back bad memories for him.

Shaking her head, the heir decided not to ask him until later. Platinum began to type on her laptop, looking for more information. She was determined to figure out the mystery of her seniors, but so far nothing had been coming up. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she yawned.

The sudden intake of air surprised the female. Platinum hadn't realized she was still tired. With the new information about her physical state the heir took her laptop and sat it on the table in front of her. She then leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. Deciding that a small nap before she continued with her research wouldn't hurt, she got into a comfortable position and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Alright, Dia." Pearl's loud voice rang through the museum. "Let's go looking for information again." The blonde boy walked into the Berlitz library with Diamond following behind him.

"Pearl," Diamond grabbed onto his best friend's arm. "We should be quiet." He then pointed to the sleeping heiress on the chair.

Pearl looked over at Platinum's sleeping form and smiled. "Alright, let's go over there and look." Pearl pointed to an area of the library that was opposite form where Platinum was sleeping.

Diamond, however, wasn't listening to Pearl. He was more interested in the papers the girl seemed to have been looking at. He picked them up and read over them. "Pearl," he finally said after a few minutes.

Pearl walked over to Diamond and grabbed the papers. The blonde was surprised to see all the papers were about their Kanto seniors' deaths. He set the papers back from where Diamond had grabbed them. "Alright, if she's found information about our Kanto seniors, let's go find information about our Johto and Hoenn seniors." He grabbed Diamond's arm and started dragging him over to the area he had pointed out earlier. "Let's go, Dia!" He yelled in a whispery voice.

Pearl had decided to sit at one of the computers that were in the library, looking up information, while Diamond went and tried to find any books or news articles about how the Pokedexes were made and if there had been any enemies of Professor Oak that wanted him dead.

During his search, Pearl had found one person that seemed to hate Professor Oak. Agatha. The two had apparently been in a study group of some sort and the Professor had left, which had angered Agatha.

"Hey, Pearl," Diamond walked over to his blonde best friend. "I found something about this lady called Agatha." He tried to explain as he was munching on a rice ball. "Apparently she didn't like the Professor. She went as far as to attack Senior Green."

Pearl nodded. "Yeah, I just found some stuff about her." Agatha was definitely a suspect now, but could an elderly lady that had been beaten in the past by them really have enough power to kill them? Sighing, Pearl stood up with his eyes closed. "C'mon, Dia. We've been here an hour already." It was true. Researching these kinds of things that happened years ago really did take a while to find. "We need to go practice a routine."

"But, Pearl-" Diamond tried to argue but Pearl just grabbed the boy by his arm and began dragging him towards the exit. Diamond finally understood and started walking on his own. It was painful to look up information about their dead seniors. Just the knowledge that they couldn't help made them feel a little guilty. He wondered how Platinum could work in a building that reminded her of it daily. "Okay."

With that the two boys left the mansion to work on a comedy routine.

* * *

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

The sound of heavy metal against tile pulled the heir out of her sleep. Silver-gold eyes opened slowly and looked around where she was. It was her office in the museum.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

An animatronic walked into the office. It was Red.

Platinum reached for her mask, but couldn't find it. She didn't allow her eyes to move from Red's form. Her hand began to move around the desk, trying to find her flashlight. It wasn't there either.

Two more animatronics had come out of the vents.

Platinum's eyes snapped down to the desk, looking for the two items that seemed to be missing. The mask was gone, but the flashlight was still there, her hand had missed it in its search. Snatching it up she pointed it at Red and turned on the light while closing her eyes in slight fear.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Before the heir could open her eyes a metallic hand grabbed onto her arms. Her eyes snapped open to find Crystal and Silver holding onto her upper arms.

Soft giggling could be heard from behind the female Johto dexholder.

Platinum leaned her head to look around the female robot. There, standing in the corner of the office, was Emerald holding onto the batteries that had once been in her flashlight.

The small boy looked at the batteries in false interest. His blonde hair bobbed around when he looked up from the batteries to the Berlitz girl. He giggled happily as Platinum was dragged from the office.

Platinum's eyes had gone wide. Here she was, being dragged by two of the Johto animatronics with Red in front of them. Her breathing became quicker and in short intakes. She had never been caught by them before so she didn't know where they would take her.

Her question was quickly answered however, when the three animatronics stopped at the parts and services room.

They dragged her into the room and closed the door behind them. Emerald had made it into the room before the four as did Sapphire, Gold, Ruby, Yellow, Green, and Blue.

Platinum's eyes traveled to the three robot forms that had been left slumped over in the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight of them.

It was Diamond, Pearl, and herself as animatronics.

Platinum began to scream when she saw blood coming from the Diamond and Pearl robots.

* * *

Platinum woke up screaming. She struggled to even out her breathing, but eventually did. That… that dream had terrified her. The thought of Diamond and Pearl being shoved in those… things made the heiress sick. She would just have to keep them away from the museum.

_Ding! Ding!_

The heiress looked at her watch. 11:30 at night is what it read. Without another thought the girl stood up, grabbed her bag, put her papers back into it, and began her small walk to her job.

* * *

Platinum walked into the room she called her office and sat down at her desk. Setting her bag on the floor next to it, the heir sighed. Another night of stress and fright. It had really been starting to get to the young female. Of course she wanted to help her seniors and she didn't know if quitting this job would take away her ability to see Gold. He was the only tie she had to figuring out what to do.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

That accursed alarm that told the rich girl that her shift was beginning. Platinum wanted to help her seniors, she really did. But she was not used to working like this and she was quite tired of it. Without thinking much of it, the heir pressed play on the voice message left for her.

CLUNK! CLUNK!

Platinum grabbed the flashlight and shined down the hall without a second thought. These "survival tactics" had started to make her way into her mind nights ago and now were innate reactions.

_**Hello? Hello? Hey good job! Night 5! Um, be sure to keep a close eye on things tonight, ok?**_

Down the hall was none other than Crystal. The female robot hadn't made her appearance this close to the office in quiet some time.

_**From what Professor Oak has told me, the building is on lock down. Uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially considering any…previous employees.**_

After shining light into the animatronic's eyes a couple of times, the heir set the flashlight down and picked up the tablet. She switched it to the room with the wind up Salamence plush and pressed the button on the screen, making sure that Ruby stayed in his area and didn't come after her.

CLUNK!

Platinum grabbed the torch on her desk and gave light to the hall way. Crystal had left, but one of her Johto friends had taken her place.

It was none other than Gold. The robot form of him looked much happier than the ghost form that had visited her in her dreams.

_**Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may have to move you over to the day shift, Professor Oak wants a live dexholder there during the day so more people will come. **_

Turning the light off, Platinum picked up the tablet again and began winding the plush once more.

_**Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, Professor Oak is going to try and contact some of the people that helped him with the original museum that was in Kanto. I think the name of it was…**_

THUNK! THUNK!

"_**The Kanto Dex Holders Museum" or something like that. **_

That noise had come from an area closer to her than the hall.

Platinum quickly turned on the right vent light to see none other than the robot who terrorized her last night. Sapphire.

The Sird mask was on the girls head within seconds of seeing the brown haired animatronic.

_**It's been closed for years though. I doubt the Professor will be able to track anyone down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!**_

THUNK! THUNK!

The heir hoped that Sapphire had left, rather than having another animatronic make its way through the vents towards her. She hesitantly pulled the mask off and turned on the vent light. The girl sighed in relief when she noticed the lack of robot in that vent. She quickly flashed the hall, Gold was still there. Turning to the left, she illuminated the vent. Nothing was there either. Nodding to herself, Platinum picked up the tablet.

The small orange triangle at the bottom of the screen made the heiress's heart skip a beat.

She began winding the plush. Once it was full she illuminated the room.

Ruby was once again standing out of his box. His face was close to the camera making his head, neck, and the top part of his shirt visible, but anything below that was hidden from view. His eyes were focused right at the camera, almost as if he was watching Platinum rather than Platinum watching him.

Platinum shuddered at that thought. Setting the tablet down, she flashed the hallway. Gold had left, but the robot version of his mentor had taken his place.

Red was now standing in the hallway. Like before he was almost inside the office, his smile had attempted to give off a friendly aura, however it was giving off a creepy vibe to the young female night guard.

Turning off the torch, Platinum picked up the tablet and wound up the Salamence plush. Setting it down once more she turned on the vent lights. Platinum was relieved to see nothing in them. She then flashed the hall again. If Platinum wouldn't have been in her situation she would've laughed. Red had left and Gold had taken his place. The two raven haired boys seemed almost to be fighting for who got to be in the hall. The only problem is that Gold seemed to be closer to the office now.

A short robot slipped past the golden eyed male. It was none other than Yellow.

Platinum grabbed the mask from her desk and placed it on her face in retaliation. She was beginning to learn these robots behaviors which had started making things a little easier. Platinum began to wonder why Green had yet to make an appearance that night. Then again, it was only 2 in the morning, she better not get ahead of herself.

Once Yellow had left the office Platinum took the mask off again.

THUNK! THUNK!

Platinum checked the right vent as soon as the noise had reached her ears. She slipped the mask on and watched the robot in the vent.

It was Silver. The last of the Johto trio had made their appearance.

THUNK! THUNK!

Platinum took the mask off once the noise signifying that the robot had left made itself known. She picked up the tablet and began winding the plush. Once wound to satisfaction the girl set the electronic device down and began to flash the hall. Before she could do so however, another animatronic had made its way into her office. She quickly slipped the mask back on.

Gold had made his way into the office. Like many of the robots he was looking into the eyeholes of the mask. But he did something none of them had done before. He reached out and grabbed the bottom of the mask.

Platinum felt her heart stop for a moment, she stopped taking in the air around her, and her eyes went wide. She felt the mask move slightly upward.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The clock had struck six, saving the heir from a gory demise.

Platinum had stayed frozen to the spot she was sitting at. Her eyes, which were still wide with fear, watched as the Gold robot retracted its hand from her only form of protection.

The robotic male stood straight up, as it had been leaned over to reach the night guard, and turn to walk out of the office.

Platinum felt her figure relax a little when the robot began walking towards the hallway. She didn't dare breathe in fear that the animatronic would turn around and attack her. A breathe was only let out when Gold's form had retreated and could no longer be seen. A shaky hand pulled off the mask from her face.

CLANK!

The plastic mask had been carelessly dropped onto the floor.

Platinum was breathing heavily. Most experiences with the robots had been okay, despite being terrifying, because she knew the mask fooled them. She had a sense of security with the mask and its power to keep the robots away. But with Gold, the robot had not only looked at Platinum but had also attempted to take the mask off. If it hadn't turned to six. The heir stopped her thoughts there. She didn't want to think about it.

Footsteps were suddenly heard from the hall. They weren't loud or heavy enough to be a robot but that didn't stop the girl from tensing up.

"Ah, Platinum," it was Professor Oak. "You finally made it through a week. Good job." He tried to pull out a small slip of paper.

_A paycheck. _The heiress had seen the same action repeated many times. The Berlitz family wasn't rich without good reason. "Um, Professor, I will not be needing any money."

Samuel Oak looked at Platinum and smiled. "That's right, you're from a very wealthy family, aren't you? Well, it would be illegal of me not to pay you for your services. But if you are fine with it, I would like to place your pay into the fund some of my coworkers have started. It's a fund to renovate the building and try and rebuild the older animatronics."

Platinum looked overjoyed at the fact that someone had cared enough about her seniors to save up some money to fix the building and fix the older robots. She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, it would be my pleasure to donate that money."

The Professor smiled at the girl. "That's good to hear. Now, you must be tired. Why don't you head home? I can tell this shift is starting to get to you, you have bags underneath your eyes."

Platinum's face blushed a little at the fact that she had let herself be seen unpresentable. She nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea. I will see you later, Professor." She bowed a little in thanks before picking up her bag and leaving the museum. Her small trip from the museum to her mansion allowed the heir to clear her mind a little. The Professor had commented that she looked tired, but she didn't feel tired in the slightest. Opening the door to the mansion, she began her trek to her bedroom. Once there she set her bag onto the floor next to her bed. She sat on her bed and grabbed the news articles once more. She began looking them over and was fairly concentrated in it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The heir looked up to the owner of the hand and her eyes widened at who it was.

* * *

**A/N: I hoed you like the chapter. I will try and write the next chapter faster than the others since I left you guys on a cliffhanger. As always, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
